A Star Waiting to be Caught
by Dalli
Summary: Bella and Edward both live in 1813 England. There is only one problem. Bella's a lite skirt. ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my third attempt at a fanfic. The last two ideas sucked so Im hoping this one is better. Please R&R telling me if I should keep it or go dig a hole and barrie myself in it.**

April 3, 1813

I stood outside of Cambridge University wait for my friends Emmett and Jasper. I had been invited to spend the week long break that we had received at their home. I didn't particularly like the idea of going anywhere whilst my fiancée wonders around back in Linton. Sure she was a witch and I didn't like her much but my mother said I had to marry her so that is what I must do. Jasper and Emmett both are marring the women of there dreams. I say that Tanya and Irene are both as bad as Jessica, my own fiancée.

**Very short prologue. Thanks for the reading. Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

April 3, 1813

I stood outside of Cambridge University wait for my friends Emmett and Jasper. I had been invited to spend the week long break that we had received at their home. I didn't particularly like the idea of going anywhere whilst my fiancée wonders around back in Linton. Sure she was a witch and I didn't like her much but my mother said I had to marry her so that is what I must do. Jasper and Emmett both are marring the women of there dreams. I say that Tanya and Irene are both as bad as Jessica, my own fiancée.

As the carriage pulled up and we filed in. I thought about love. I'd never been In love I had always thought that it wasn't real. Then I look at Carlisle and Esme, Jasper and Emmett's parents. I guess love is real It just isn't right for me. Or is it? I'm just going to confuse myself. I sighed. Both Emmett and Jaspers heads wiped around to face me.

"Whats wrong with you?" Emmett asked his usually jovial face creased with worry.

"Oh nothing," I replied. "Just thinking."

"About what?" Jasper asked in his quiet voice.

"Nothing." I replied shortly.

The rest of the ride went by In a peaceful silence. The carriage came to a sudden halt and I looked outside my window to see that we were outside a brothel. I groaned. "What the hell?" I growled at them. "Why are we here?"

Emmett looked at me with a huge grin on his face. "Well Edward when men feel the erg release some pent up energy we find a light skirt to…" he cut off because I had shoved my hand over his mouth. I already knew that part I ment what are three engaged men doing here?"

"Well, you see we cant exactly do this with our fiancées yet so we have to…" I cut him off again.

" I get it you guys go ahead." They looked at me for a second then scurried off. I sat in the car for about ten minutes. When I heard a timid nock on the door.

I opened the door to come face to face with the most gorgeous girl I had ever seen. She looked to be about my age 17, she had straight brown hair a heart shaped face, a button nose and the best feature of all in my opinion her big, deep doe like eyes.

" Hello sir, your friends sent me out here to service you." When she said this my heart sank, she was just another common whore.

"No thank you." I said harshly slamming the door in her face.

_(Im switching point of views.) _

**Bella**

The shock I felt was indescribable I knew that no one would want me even in this profession but to be so rude. It hurt and I couldn't hold back the sob that made its way up my throat. I hadn't always been where I am in fact I'm of noble blood but when Jacob Black, a friend or so I thought, forced himself upon me. Of course I told my father but Jacob said that I seduced him into it. That lead to my father disowning me. Therefore earning me my place here. I haven't earned much seeing as how I'm not that pretty but to be flat out refused well it hurt even if I didn't want to do it in the first place.

I heard the carriage behind me squeak and I knew I was going to deal with his rath for still being in his 'his great presents' . Oh well what's a few more bruises when you have many. I hadn't realize but I was sitting on the side walk till now. The boy from the carriage surprised me by coming a sitting by me. "What's wrong?" the boys voice sounded like velvet.

I surprised myself by answering. I told him why I was here and why I was crying now. He looked at me and surprised me again by hugging me. I stiffened I still was getting used to the close proximity to men. He slowly scooted away from me but I grabbed his waist holding on tightly. He was the first person to show me kindness in a long time and I wasn't about to let him go. He slowly put his arms back around me. I think this boy that I haven't known for more than a few minutes has become my best friend even if its only for a few hours.


	3. Chapter 3

**Since your all so nice and the praise was great I thought I'd give you another chapter. Oh and a big thank you to all for the wonderful reviews. I think I forgot to mention all human, sorry.**

**Bella **

As we sat there on the side walk I thought about my life and never had I felt this way my heart was beating faster and slower as his hands moved up and down my arms. We sat there like that for who knows how long. But at last his friends exited the building.

"Edward," they called. Oh so that's his name. "come along mate we have to go. Let the woman get back to work." At these word my heart sank work, I have to go back in there. Please god no.

Edward stood offering me his hand where others would have just left me sitting on the ground. I quickly took his hand wanting to be in contact with him. God I've only known him for a short time and already he's got me tied in knots. What is this feeling? Love? No it must be the sudden kindness going to my head. I looked up at him for the first time since I met him and my breath caught. He was gorgeous. Tall, bronze hair, straight nose, square jaw and the most startling lily pad green eyes. He bent down slightly so his lips were right next to my ear. "What is your name?"

"Bella." I whispered back. "goodbye." With that I turned around and left the three men staring at my back. That night as I lay there trying to sleep I thought about the only good thing I had before Jacob ruined it. Alice. She was my best friend she was like Edward she was kind, she was small and energetic though. Even if I hadn't known Edward long I know that they would have gotten along perfectly. After that one thought my mind drifted onto Edward the great boy I would never see again the thought brought tears to my eyes I let them slowly seep down my face. As I was about to fall asleep. My door banged open and a fat drunken slob came in and flopped down onto me. So much for sleep.

**Edward**

I couldn't get the girl out of my head. Her beautiful face just kept popping up. I thought about the man she had told me about. Just the mere thought of someone hurting the fragile girl, Bella I corrected myself absently made me shake in anger. I couldn't think about this now not at this ball that Esme was holding in our honor. I turned to look at the tiny pixy like girl next to me Alice I believe it was.

**Hehe That was mean wasn't it. Sorry I just haven't figured out what to make them say to each other yet.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter. **

Alice looked up at me. "What are you thinking about? You seem frustrated and upset."

I felt as if I could talk to this girl. So I replied. " I meet a beautiful girl today and I cant get her out of my head. The worst part is, I know hardly anything about her two facts to be precise and one story that could be completely made up, one she's a light skirt, and two her names Bella." When I said Bella her head snapped up.

"Bella! Bella Swan." She asked looking at me franticly. "Please tell me you know where she is at this very moment I need to speak to her." I was confused. Why was this fine lady asking me about a light skirt. She shouldn't care. _You care and so does she_, my subconscious whispered. That was the thing I did care but I shouldn't. These women lie. _But she didn't, if she had you would have known and not of held her._ " Please Mr. Mason, you have to tell me if you know where she is I really have to talk to her. Please she's my best friend."

"Why would you befriend a light skirt Miss. Brandon." I asked truly confused.

"She's not a light skirt Mr. Mason. She's Bella Swan daughter of Earl Charles Swan of Branford. She was raped sir. Then her attacker wasn't charged because her father liked the young man. She was then disowned by her father because he thought her a disgrace. To seduce a man the to claim he raped her. But 'tis not true though sir I swear. I must find her, please take me to her."

My mind whirled, so the incredible woman I met today had told the truth. I was starting to get angry again. The only thing going through my head was. I'm going to kill him.

" Where is he?"

"Who?" she replied.

"The bastard who did this to her." I growled.

"OH," she replied. " He was charged for a second rape case and found guilty but he escaped. "

I could fell myself start to shake. "What?" my voice wasn't angry it was deathly calm. "He escaped?"

"Yes, sir. That's why I must find Bella. She needs to know he's going to come after her. He claims that if she had just let him have his way then he wouldn't be doing what he's doing. I don't believe that." She looked at me eyes pleading. "Please take me to her."

"Alright, just let me get my friends and just out of curiosity who was the other woman?" she looked at me.

"Rosalie Hale." Oh my god, Rosalie Hale, my cousin.


	5. Chapter 5

-1**Hello, everyone I'm sorry this is somewhat delayed. **

After getting over the shock of realizing that my cousin had had the miss fortune to run into _it_, I took in my surroundings(sp?). I was now in the garden how I got here is beyond me. I felt a small hand on my arm and looked to see Alice. " How did we get out here?" I asked her.

" Your face was a mask, whilst your eyes held anger and despair. You seemed to be about to explode so I thought it would be better to not have you inside when that happened. Your friend, A Mr. Cullen helped me to bring you out here." So either Emmett or Jasper had seen my face and dragged me here.

"Well Miss. Brandon I believe we should make our excuses if we are to get out of this party without gossip being all over London by morning. I will pull up the carriage meet me there in fifteen minutes." She nodded her head in agreement.

Fifteen minutes later I stood by the carriage. A man with unusually tan skin instead of the fashionable pale skin approached me. "Well, what do we have here? Taking off so soon." For some reason this man made me want to punch him. " Off to find some whore for the night." I stared at him as if he were scum. " Alright. Just trying to make friendly conversation with a fellow," he studied me for a second. "Man. So where are you headed off to."

" I'm going to play cards and have a drink at White's." A very convincing lie if I don't say so myself.

"Really well I must be off. I have someone to find." Malice flashed in his eyes as he melted into the shadows. Something about that guy just wasn't right. While I was pondering what might be wrong with that guy. A little exited blur appeared at my side.

"Well, are we going to go now or not?" She was practically bouncing up and down.

"Yes, now Alice get into the carriage before your scene and loser your reputation." I said slightly agitated. She nodded. I climbed in. A light feeling came into my heart and I couldn't help think. _I get to see Bella again_. Then another thought flashed through my mind. _Who was the man in the wood? _

**I bet you'll never guess who was in the woods. Sarcasm, but was it really who you think. Hmm. Idk. You'll have to wait to see. LOL.**

**Oh and have I told you, how much I love my reviewers? You guys are great!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

-1As the carriage pulled forward I started to get anxious. What if she didn't want me to come? What if she didn't remember me? Or worse yet, someone else was there to comfort her. All this ran through my head in the matter of a few minutes. Alice must have sensed my discomfort because she leaned over and whispered. "Everything will be alright. She wants you to come. Yes, she remembers you and no there's no one else.

I'm a little clairvoyant." For the rest of the trip.

We reached the brothel or whore house if you will I for one prefer brothel, less degrading for the women. Any ways as soon as we reach the entrance my nerves hit me full force. The carriage jerked to a halt. Gathering my wits, I stepped out of the carriage.

Walking was probably the hardest part but with Alice with me it seemed to help. I could tell she was there so when she suddenly disappeared I knew that something was wrong. I turned. There stood Alice surrounded by five men one had her wrists clamped together in one fist, her legs were clamped between his own and worst of all was his hand groping her breast. My blood boiled.

I walked calmly over and pried Alice from his grasp. " 'Ey, buddy wait ya turn. We was just startin' at have a good time." I scowled. I guess the look on my face was scary because the man just walked away muttering about getting another "whore". I walked up to the owner of this fine establishment note the sarcasm.

"Hello, miss. I was wondering if you could direct me to Bella." The lady assessed me.

"Sure, for a price and you could always leave that girl here. She'd bring a pretty penny to this here place." Again a scowl adorn my features.

"No. I'll pay you and then you'll tell me where to find Bella." She assessed me.

"Alright." She named her price. It didn't seem to high. It was high for a commoner but not for a noble such as myself. I handed her the money and she in turn gave me the room number.

I made my way upstairs. You could hear moans and grunts coming from all the rooms. There was an occasional bang too. I stopped in front of the door. Slowly turning the knob. Only to find. Bella underneath some slob tears silently slipping down her face. It was heartbreaking and made my blood boil for the second time that day.

**Oh, what is Edward going to do? Sorry, probably not the best but I figured that you were getting a little tired of my non-updating ways. Lol **

**Loves, **

**Dally **

**P.S Review**


	7. Really Important

Hey, Everyone I've decided that I don't update enough to continue on with this one. So if anyone wants it they can have it. I 'll let you know when I find out. I'm really sorry but I thought it would be better if someone who actually updates finished this. Thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

** I know I said I was gonna give this to someone else but I only got one offer and they never replied to tell me if they were really going to take it or not so here's a new chapter!**

I stomped my way to the bed. The man or thing as it may be, was grotesquely fat, to the point where Bella looked to not be able to breathing. That also may have been due to the stench rising from him.

Upon reaching the bed I grabbed the things arm and hauled him off her dragging him to the floor, every lesson I'd ever had on being a gentlemen suddenly left my head. I found my fist contacting with his flesh, repeatedly. I finally released the man running towards the bed where Bella lay curled in a ball sobbing.

Without a second thought I brought her into my arms humming a tune that came into my head. It was sad but beautiful just like the angel in my arms. "Shhh Bella. Don't cry please. Angel's shouldn't cry." She looked at me brown connecting with green. Her eyes so full despair and hopelessness. I held her tighter.

There was a timid nock on the door and Alice entered the room. Her eyes started to tear up when she looked around the room finding the man on the floor and Bella in her disheveled state. Without looking she bound over the unconscious man and into Bella's other side. The impact caused Bella to come closer to me and I inhaled her sent. It was lovely freesia and strawberry. I brought my head closer to hers resting my chin there.

The thought that we needed to get out of here came into my head and I abruptly stood. I offered my hand to both of the lady's in front of me. " Come now lady's we must be going." They both stood and we walked toward the stairs. We made it to the lobby of the establishment without incident.

Just as we were about to leave the "owner" came over to us. "Where do you think your going Isabella?" she sneered.

Before Bella could speak I said, "She's leaving with me and never returning to this place. I won't allow that."

"Oh, really? Is that so?" She stared at me hands on hips.

I matched her stare. "Yes." With that I steered the two lady's with me toward the awaiting carriage.

** Yeah. New chapter. So anyone like drama. Here you go. I like my brothers best friend. He kissed me. We didn't talk for like three weeks. We finally talk, no****acknowledgement of the kiss. Last for the Icing on the cake… He's dating a girl I hate! Last thing I can't stay mad because I have no right to. Lovely. Anyways Thanks for reading.**


End file.
